The Legacy of Time (audio anthology)
The Legacy of Time 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 17 July 2019 to celebrate their 20th anniversary of producing [[Doctor Who|''Doctor Who]] audio dramas. It opened with Lies in Ruins, concluded with Collision Course and featured nine incarnations of the Doctor, Bernice Summerfield and River Song, Jenny, 1970s and 2010s UNIT, Counter-Measures and Romana II and Leela. Publisher's Summary An epic six-part adventure celebrating 20 years of Doctor Who at Big Finish! Time is collapsing. Incidents of chaos and devastation are appearing throughout the lives of one Time Lord and his many friends – all fallout from one terrible disaster. From Earth’s past and present to timeless alien worlds, from the cloisters of Gallifrey into the Vortex itself... The Doctor must save universal history – and he needs all the help he can get. 1. Lies in Ruins by James Goss On a strange ruined world, a renowned archaeologist opens an ancient tomb. Only to find another archaeologist got there first. Professors Summerfield and Song unite to solve a mystery. Then the Eighth Doctor arrives, and things really become dangerous. Because their best friend isn’t quite the man River and Benny remember… 2. The Split Infinitive by John Dorney A criminal gang appears to have recruited a member with time-bending powers. It’s a case for the Counter-Measures team – in the 1960s and the 1970s! The Seventh Doctor and Ace have their work cut out to save the day twice over, and make sure Gilmore, Rachel and Allison don’t collide with their past, or their future. 3. The Sacrifice of Jo Grant by Guy Adams When pockets of temporal instability appear in a Dorset village, UNIT are called in. Soon, Kate Stewart and Jo Jones find themselves working alongside the Third Doctor, while Osgood battles to get them home. But this isn’t the first time UNIT has faced this threat. Only before, it seems that Jo Grant didn’t survive... 4. Relative Time by Matt Fitton Disaster strikes inside the Time Vortex, and the Fifth Doctor is thrown together with someone from his future… someone claiming to be his daughter! Kleptomaniac Time Lord, the Nine, believes it’s his chance to steal something huge. But Jenny just wants her dad to believe in her. 5. The Avenues of Possibility by Jonathan Morris DI Patricia Menzies is used to the strange, but even she is surprised when the eighteenth century itself falls onto her patch. Fortunately, she has the founders of modern policing to help with her enquiries. And when the Sixth Doctor and Charley arrive, they find armed and hostile forces trying to change Earth history forever. 6. Collision Course by Guy Adams Fallout from the temporal distortions has now reached Gallifrey. To find the cause, Leela and Romana remember travels with the Fourth Doctor to the same world, at different times. The enemy is revealed, and it may take more than one Doctor to prevent the destruction of everything! Cast Doctors * The First Doctor - David Bradley * The Second Doctor - Frazer Hines * The Third Doctor - Tim Treloar * The Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker * The Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison * The Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker * The Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann * The Tenth Doctor - David Tennant Companions * Jo Jones - Katy Manning * Leela - Louise Jameson * Romana II - Lalla Ward * Charlotte Pollard - India Fisher * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Bernice Summerfield - Lisa Bowerman * River Song - Alex Kingston Supporting * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Petronella Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Jon Culshaw * Jenny - Georgia Tennant * The Nine - John Heffernan * Patricia Menzies - Anna Hope * Group Captain Gilmore - Simon Williams * Rachel Jensen - Pamela Salem * Allison Williams - Karen Gledhill * Toby Kinsella - Hugh Ross Stories Notes To be added External Links * Official ''The Legacy of Time'' page on '''Big Finish Website